Is love Eternal
by gemma loves edward
Summary: It's been two years and it is now Edward Jr's 2nd Birthday! What will happen? Will Edward turn up for his own son's birthday party? or is Edward  putting his work before his family once again?. Read and find out, Sequel to Love is Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**Hi everyone so here it is the squeal to Love is Forever thank you to the people who voted Hell yes on the poll that really meant a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the read love gem.**

It has been two years since my baby boy Edward Junior Masen Cullen was born and I treasure every moment I have with my family, I love them with all my heart and I try not to think back over the past. I don't like to think of the possibilities of what could have happened if Edward hadn't woken up...it was a crime in itself even dreaming about it.

Today is Edward Junior's second birthday and to be honest, I was just as excited as he was. It's not every day that your child turns two years old!

Edward had cut back on his hours after the accident so that he could spend more time with us.

'_I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers again; I love you and our son more than anything in the world.'_ Were the words he used. Remembering that tender moment always brought tears to my eyes and to make it better, he had kept his promise. He was always around to spend time with us and I don't think he will ever know how much it means to me.

Edward had been called out early this morning to help out with a emergency down at the hospital but he promised he would be back in time for EJ's party, I reluctantly let him go, praying that he would arrive on time. It would break EJ's heart if Edward wasn't there, he'd been looking forward to this day for months.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a small 'Mummy' come from the baby monitor in EJ's room. He hadn't been sleeping well recently, he suffered from nightmares on a regular basis and having this monitor meant that we could keep an eye, or an ear in this case, on him during the night.

I quickly padded down the hall to Edward Junior's room to see him standing up in his large cot with his arms up in the air. You could see the excitement in his eyes and I knew that I should pick him up before he tried to ram the cot gate open.

As soon as I picked him up and rested his little body on my hip I felt him snuggle closer to me and kiss my cheek.

"Happy birthday little man! How are you this morning?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Mummy I'm not a little any more! I'm two!" Edward laughed as he held out five fingers. God, can this child become any more adorable?

"You'll always be my little man, Edward." I said starting to tickle him, the next thing I heard was Edward Jr's laughter fill the room, begging me to stop.

"Mum...my! St...op that tic...kles" My baby boy cried out, his voice shaking with laughter.

After a few minutes I stopped my tickle attack and kissed him on the forehead.

"Presents!" He screamed, wriggling in my arms. He knew that there was a pile of them waiting for him in the lounge.

"Wait Edward! We have to wait until the rest of the family are here, you wouldn't want to let Daddy miss out on you opening your presents, would you?"

"Okay Mummy, I wait." Edward Junior said before smiling the crooked smile that he inherited from his Dad, "Cheerios time!" He squealed. I burst out laughing and soon happy tears were running down my face. Edward had started to call breakfast 'Cheerios time!' as he loved them and would have them every morning.

"Ok, EJ" I replied, tightening my arm around him and then I carried him down the stairs into the kitchen. As I sat him down he reached his tiny little hands for the bowl that was on the counter top on the other side of the kitchen.

I quickly walked across the kitchen to get his Peppa Pig bowl and then made my way over to the fridge to get the milk and a yoghurt out. Once I had the objects I needed I settled them on the table in front of me and pulled out the cheerios from a built in cupboard we had under the table.

Edward started to eat his cereal a little too quickly and suddenly he started to choke. With a moments hesitation I sped to his side and forcefully patted his back, trying to make him cough the cheerios back up.

A minute passed without success. I was so frightened, I'd never had to deal with anything like this before and I couldn't afford to slip up, not with him. He had tears rolling down his face and the adrenaline pumping through my system spurred me on.

"Come on baby!" I pleaded desperately as I tried to hold back tears of my own, that's when I decided to try an upward thrust, and I had learnt this technique when I had trained to be a teacher. Only a moment later, three cheerios came shooting out of his mouth and across the room. I cried out I relief.

I passed Edward the glass of milk that was on the table and he finished it with three big gulps before he climbed into my arms and sobbed. I hugged him like there was no tomorrow, he needed to feel safe and comforted and this was all I could do.

"Mummy it hurts!" Edward sobbed as he brought one of his hands up to his throat.

"Don't worry; Mummy's going to call Daddy to come have a look at you okay?" I said softly as I picked up the phone. As I dialled the number, I lay EJ on the sofa.

His phone rang four times before it went to voice mail and I left a message.

"Edward, its Bella! Can you please give me a call as soon as possible? It's really important! I love you."

Once I had hung up, I tried Carlisle's number and luckily he answered on the second ring.

"Hi Bella, Esme and I are just making our way over to Alice's for the party now, is there something you need?" Carlisle asked kindly though I could tell that he knew something was troubling me. Sometimes Carlisle knew me better than my own father.

As soon as I heard Carlisle's voice I kissed Edward Junior on the forehead and told him I would be back in a minute. He seemed to relax a little when I told him that it was Grandpa.

"Carlisle, would you be able to come over to our house? It's just EJ's choked on some cereal and I want to make sure he's okay but I can't get hold of Edward." I said quickly.

"Of course! We're on our way, Bella" Carlisle replied in a calm voice before hanging up.

Only a few minutes later I heard a gentle knock on the front door. I jumped to my feet and ran to the door, wanting EJ to be seen sooner rather than later.

I was grateful to see it was Carlisle and Esme with worried looks on their faces

"Come in! EJ's just resting on the sofa." I told them.

With that they walked through the house, straight into the living room, I reached the room a few seconds after them only to see EJ already in Esme arms being rocked back and forth.

Carlisle had performed a quick examination on EJ before telling me there was nothing to worry about and that he would just have a sore throat for a couple of days.

I couldn't contain how grateful I was towards them both and the next thing I knew I was across the room hugging Carlisle, repeating 'Thank you!' over and over again.

After I had calmed down, I took EJ in my arms and carried him up the stairs to get changed into his party outfit. We were running late and I was sure most of his friends from nursery would be there already.

EJ looked very smart in his trousers and his baby blue short sleeved shirt. His bronze hair was as untamed as his fathers and was sticking up in all different directions. His deep green eyes pierced right through me and he had his crooked smile back in place. I smiled happily, knowing that he was going to be okay.

After a few minutes we were ready to leave. I was wearing a dark blue, knee length dress with beading down the side. My hair was styled in a high pony tail and it was tied with a large, blue hair tie that matched my dress.

We decided to ride with Carlisle and Esme as Edward would have his Volvo to take us home , luckily Carlisle and Esme kept a car seat in their car for EJ so I didn't need to have the hassle of unbuckling and attempting to move mine.

Once we were strapped in, Carlisle drove swiftly down the road to Alice's house. I sat in the back with EJ, staring out of the window.

Though I was looking forward to the party all I could think about was Edward. Would he be there? Or would he have the nerve to miss his own child's birthday party? I sighed as we pulled into the driveway. If Edward didn't make it to this party there would be all hell to raise when he got home.

**N/A:** **Hi this is the end of the first chapter, do you think Edward will make it to EJ's party or do you think it's another argument is brewing, if you would like to read more please review.**

**I just wanted to give a great big thank you to my Beta as hearts collide as she did a brilliant job helping me with this chapter ****so thank you Imsy I look forward to working with you again ****Love gem **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**N/A: Hi I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who added me to their favorites, alerts and to the people who reviewed chapter 1, so thank you to! dsfe, TeamCarlisleWhitlock, RobertForLife, fdaleny214, Lauren xoxox, mrslautner101, XxXCookieXMonsterXxX, Maestro4EvarMore, countrygirl7143, Twilightfan108, A is for Angel, Bee1982, fanfiction Greys Anatomy 1234, cullenisabella and Bellaangel383.**

**I just wanted to say I know that EJ's vocab is slightly advanced for his age. **

As the car pulled into the driveway I could see EJ's body bouncing up and down in the front seat. His wide eyes were fixed on Alice's house.

'_God please let Edward be here!_' I prayed as I watched EJ wriggle in his seat with excitement.

Looking around I knew that Alice had gone over the top. Not only could I see about fifty different coloured balloons with a huge number '2' printed on them, I could also see a clown outside the door making animal balloons for each one of the quests as they went inside. I was beginning to dread the  
inside of the house, if this was what the outside looked like, god-knows what Alice has done with the inside.

Esme was trying to hide her laughter as she glanced at the look of horror on my face as I saw a van that said pony for hire pull up to Alice's house.

"God I'm going to kill her_"_ I muttered as I glared towards the van.

I knew she couldn't help herself so I wasn't going to hold it against her. But would anyone blame me if I had a long talk with Alice to discuss what 'Over The Top' meant? I really didn't think so.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by an excited-looking Edward Junior pulling on the sleeve of my cardigan.

"Mummy! Here!" EJ squealed as he pointed to Alice's house.

"I know little man; shall we go inside and see your friends?" I asked as I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Yes!" Edward Jr shouted, clapping his hands together. His reaction made us all laugh and then his smile died down into a pout.

"Why laugh at me?" Edward asked. He missed words out of his sentences as his speech was still developing. I knew that he would correct himself in time but it was just so god-damn cute that I kind of wished he wouldn't!

"Oh baby we weren't laughing at you! We were just happy that you're looking forward to your party." I explained in a soft voice, hoping that he would understand.

"Ok Mummy!" EJ answered, clearly unsure but before long he started bouncing up and down in his seat once again.

I could tell he was excited so I decided it would be best if we made our way inside. I quickly got out of the car and walked over to EJ to unbuckle him. I lifted him out of his seat and turned around to see Alice smiling brightly from the front door and all I could do was smile back.

Once we were all inside Alice gave EJ a hug and a kiss before he took off running to go and play with his friends. Once EJ was out of hearing range I hugged Alice and asked her the important question that had be playing on my mind.

"Alice is..." I stopped and took a deep, calming breath before continuing "Is Edward here Alice?"

Alice closed her eyes as she replied, "Edward called about an hour ago from his work phone to say that he was running a little late and he begged me to reassure you that he would be here as soon as he could."

"What! Why wouldn't he call me? This is his son, he is supposed to be here Alice!" I hissed, angry tears brewing in my eyes.

"Oh Bells its okay, you have to stay strong for EJ and you never know! Edward might only be running a little late." Alice said as she tried to comfort me.

"It's just he promised he would be here for me, for his son! It's like the past is replaying itself Alice! I don't think I could live through that again, I nearly lost Edward the last time!" I sobbed as I looked around the room to make sure we were alone which we were luckily.

"Come on Bella! This is totally different! I mean for one you aren't pregnant, Edward promised he would be here so I have every faith that he will turn up, you haven't given him a chance to arrive yet so I think we need to take a deep breath and calm down." Alice replied calmly.

Some times I wandered why Jasper was the therapist as Alice was very good with people...but I guess she just love fashion designing too much.

"Alice I think I might be..." I stalled as I didn't know if I would be able to speak my thoughts but luckily I didn't have to as it was obvious that Alice had understood.

"What? You're not pregnant again are you Bells?" Alice whispered softly, though you could hear the excitement bubbling in her voice.

"I think I might be..." I admitted shyly, " I've been having cravings, I have to go to the toilet all of the time and I think I've been suffering from morning sickness. I always feel so groggy in the morning."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm going to be an aunt!" Alice screamed.

"Shhh! Alice, someone might hear you!" I muttered quietly. But it was as if fate was against me. I heard a little gasp. I quickly spun around on my heels to see none other than EJ staring at me wide eyed.

"Mummy sad?" he asked in a small voice.

"No honey, I'm not sad, something just got caught in my eye." I felt bad for lying to EJ but he wouldn't understand and I wanted him to be happy on his special day.

Edward Jr gave me a disbelieving look but didn't say anything more. '_God he was becoming more and more like his dad each day_!' I thought to myself as I reached forward and took his hand in mine.

"How about we go and dance with your friends?" I asked.

Only moments later EJ nodded his head happily and started to pull me to the dance space in the  
living room. I quickly shot Alice a look to say we would continue the conversation later and I could only hope this would be one of the times Alice would know to keep her mouth shut.

About two hours later EJ was watching Peppa pig with a group of his friends and the adults had just finished setting up for lunch.

"Lunch is ready everyone!" Alice shouted through the house before we all gathered outside where there were two large tables filled with different kinds of food.

All the children squealed in happiness as they saw the range of food on the tables and the parents just stood there laughing before helping their children find something to eat.

Only a moment later EJ came up to me a tugged on my dress. "Mummy? Where Daddy?" EJ asked me and I could tell he was close to tears as his eyes had gone all watery, I could have truly killed Edward in that moment he was upsetting out son and that was something I promised myself I would  
never let happen.

"He's on the way, little man, don't worry!" I tried to reassure him before I spotted Alice, "How about you go with Aunt Alice to get some food? I'll call Daddy to see where he is." I offered not really wanting to leave EJ while he was eating after what happened this morning but as long as he had Alice with him I knew he would be safe.

"Ok!" EJ answered before running into Alice arms with his crooked smile in place.

"Thank you." I mouthed in Alice direction before I took off to the kitchen to call Edward.

But I had little luck when I tried his mobile so I decided to try his work phone number. It rang three times before Edward answered sounding out of breath.

"Hello... Edward Cullen... speaking." he answered taking a breath between each word.

"Edward, its Bella." I replied just cutting to the chase.

"Where the hell are you? It's your son's second birthday party and you are missing it! You promised us that you would be here!" I shouted angrily down the phone.

"Bella I will be there! I'm sorry! There was an emergency and they needed my help. I should be done within the hour."

"What? No! Edward the party is nearly over and you promised that you would be here!" I gasped down the phone.

"I'm sorry, love! I have to go, my pager is going off!"

"No! Edward please!" Was all I got to say before I was greeted with the beeping sound of the dial tone.

I tried to find the strength to stay standing up but I could no longer feel my legs. I quickly slumped onto the nearest chair as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Please don't let this be happening again!" I thought, sobs catching in my throat.

This was turning out to be a disaster! Edward was putting work in front of his own child's birthday, I was pregnant and I wasn't sure what to about it and I had no idea what to tell EJ about why his father wasn't here! All I knew was if my husband didn't show up he would have to do something bloody spectacular to make me forgive him.

**N/A: Hi everyone it's me, I am reposting this chapter as my Beta got back to me so I hope you like the changes.**

**So here's a Big thank you to As Hearts Collide (Imsy) for going a great job on this chapter. **

**I love you all and please continue to review love gem xoxox **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hi everyone here is chapter 3 of Is love Eternal, I hope you like it and please check out my new story sickness.**

**I also wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has added this story to there favorites, alerts and to the brilliant people that reviewed. So thank you too! A is for Angel, AliceCarlisleFan, jess1984, VampireNightRider, BCullenE, cullenisabella, SkyBlueSw, Lauren xoxox, Bellaangel383 and loved it.**

I must have been sobbing for quite some time because before I knew it I was being pulled into a sisterly hug.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" Alice asked franticly as I continued to sob in her arms.

"I t-talked to Ed-edward a-and I-I don't th-think that h-he can m-make it h-here in t-time!" I cried, my words barely audible.

"Shhh Bella, its okay! You need to calm down, honey." Alice soothed me, "I swear I am going to kill him when I see him!" She muttered.

After Alice had managed to calm me down, we went back into the other room to see EJ blow out the candles on his birthday cake. I didn't want my son to have both of his parents miss out on him blowing out his candles for the first time.

So here I was singing happy Birthday to EJ, we were surrounded by friends and family but the one person I wanted most to be there missed the special moment when EJ closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Moments later the candles were out and EJ sat there smiling brightly at the cake, I could tell he felt pride in his achievement due to the look that was spread all over his face.

"Well done EJ!" I cheered, ruffling his hair.

"Mummy! I did it!" EJ smiled pointing to the cake in front of him, ever though it took him about three times to blow out his two candles, I had never felt more pride in my son than right in this moment.

"You did great little man! Would you like to have some of your cake now?" I asked him.

Before he answered he looked around the garden as if he was searching for someone. And then he asked me the question that I had been dreading.

"Mummy, where Daddy?"

"Oh he's coming a little later EJ. We'll keep him some cake okay?" I said quietly.

"Why?" EJ asked as the tears started to gather in his eyes.

_Why did you have to do this?_ My thoughts screamed. If only Edward could hear them.

"EJ its okay, you've got me and the rest of the family here! Look, even Grandpa Charlie came to see you!" I said as I rubbed soothing circles on his back.

I felt EJ hug me tighter and I looked around to see my family and friends with disbelief written all over their faces. I cuddled EJ close to me and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking.

It hurt me so much to see what I already knew written all over their faces. It didn't take long until I had had enough of their silent sympathy. I finally cracked and took EJ into the other room, away from prying eyes of the parents around us.

Once inside I cuddled up on the sofa. It didn't take long for Esme to come in the room, smiling sadly towards me.

"Bella? Are you both okay?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

Before answering I looked down to see a red, puffy eyed EJ resting on my lap. I saw his eyes brows were knitted together and his eyes were closed tightly but I knew he wasn't asleep. He was far too fidgety to be asleep. I started to hum his favourite part of the lullaby that Edward had written for him a few months before he was born.

"We'll be fine Esme. I just think that EJ might need a distraction, I was thinking maybe it would be a good time for him to open his presents." I suggested brightly but my thoughts were still livid. I took a deep breath and waited for EJ's reaction, hoping that the mere mention of the word would make him perk up.

I was not surprised when his eyes flew wide open and his crooked smile came onto his face and then to make it worse he started to bounce up and down on my legs with excitement. I was going to have bruises.

"Pesent!" EJ beamed. I could do nothing but smile at his mispronunciation. EJ's speech development was above the average for a child his age but he still made mistakes.

"Yeah, should we go and see what presents the birthday boy got?" I said, tickling his sides until he burst out laughing.

"But Daddy not here." EJ said, probably remembering the talk I had with him before breakfast, plus I knew he wanted his dad to be there to help him unwrap his presents. He had been giving Edward hints all week!

Flash back

_EJ asked me if he could see the spoon I had in my hand, the only reason I had a spoon in the first place was so I could start making the sauce we needed for our dinner. Of course I let him have it as it hadn't been used yet but EJ just beamed up at me before he waddled out of the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with a sock which I guessed he got off the clothes horse as it was dripping wet._

_I tried to hind my laughter when EJ dropped the wet sock onto Edward's laptop. After a few minutes of cursing under his breath, Edward dried his laptop with his t-shirt. He turned and looked down at the wet sock that was now on the sofa and EJ grinned up at him and shouted,_

"_Open Daddy!" _

_Poor Edward...I had never seen him look so confused in his entire life._

_I went and sat beside Edward and whispered in his ear,_

"_I think your son wants you to open the sock, Edward."_

_With that Edward picked up the sock and turned it inside out and the spoon I had just given EJ fell out onto his lap._

_EJ stood there smiling at the two of us until we finally stopped staring at the spoon. I knelt down in front of EJ so I could try and find out why he hid a spoon in a sock but his only reply that I got was,_

"_Daddy pesent!" _

_And then he toddled out of the room and Edward and I burst out laughing._

End of flash back.

That was one of my favourite memories as it was the first time I had seen Edward happy in a long time. Even though he cut down on his work hours at the hospital, he was still working all hours on paper work and emailing people at all different hours of the night.

To say I was upset was a understatement but I never let it show because I knew how much Edward loved being a doctor but this was my final straw today and I knew what had to been done.

"Don't worry honey. We can open your presents now and show Daddy later okay?" I said gently, kissing his forehead.

"Yay!" EJ said squealed, jumping out of my lap and running across the living room back into the next room. Carlisle stood by the door, probably coming to check if I was okay. He then noticed that his two year old grandson was hurtling in his direction and made the smart move of opening the door as wide as it would go and moved out of the way.

A few seconds later, Esme and I followed EJ but as I walked I remembered the promise Edward made me after he woke up from his coma.

Flash back

"_Bella I'm so sorry, I love you. Please forgive me! I should have never have argued with you, you are much more important than my job and I promise that if you take me back I will never take you for granted again." Edward pleaded his tone low and urgent._

_"Oh Edward! I missed you so much, of course you're forgiven! I love you and our baby more than anything in the world" I whispered.__  
_

End of flash back.

I didn't know if I would be able to ever forgive Edward after this but I did know I needed some space for a little while and I would be taking EJ with me. Of course I still loved Edward with all my heart but things needed to change, especially if Edward and I were having another child. I couldn't bear the thought of this happening again. Seeing the heart break on little EJ's was enough to persuade me to take action.

Our family and friends watched EJ unwrap his presents and I personally had never seen EJ smile so much and that alone bought tears to my eyes. He got a new play dough set; Bob the Builder toys and some big cars. But his favourite present was the fire engine Emmett and Rosalie got him as he loved the sound it made, of course it would be driving me mad but I didn't mind.

An hour later the party was over and Carlisle and Esme dropped us home after Alice refused my help to tidy up as she claimed I needed to get my rest.

Once we arrived home, I walked in the house to notice Edward's coat was still missing and his briefcase was still gone. This could only mean one thing Edward was still not home! Which gave me the prefect opportunity to do what needed to be done. I lay a sleepy EJ down on the sofa and walked upstairs finding it harder than it should be. I could feel the lumps rising in my throat.

I reached our bedroom and I pulled out a large suitcase and started to pack the things I would need. Clothes, toiletries and all of that before I walked into EJ's room and packed his clothes.

Tears streamed down my face as I zipped the suitcase shut. I carried it down the stairs, hoping that I would not fall and harm the child that might be growing inside of me.

Once I reached the bottom step safely and placed the suitcase down, I sighed in relief, glad that I made it without tripping once.

I quickly made my way into the kitchen and searched the drawers for a pen and paper so I could write to Edward and tell him why I was leaving. I hoped that this note would make him understand how much today meant to EJ and I.

**Dear Edward, **

**I can't believe that it has come to this but when you didn't turn up for EJ's party that was the last straw for me, Edward. Do you what has happened today? Of course not. You were not there to witness it as you promised you would be. **  
**So let me clue you in on today. Our son choked on his cereal and I almost had a panic attack but you didn't answer your phone. So I had to call Carlisle to check on him when really it should've been you. **

**But that's not the only time that EJ has been feeling distressed today! I spent a good half an hour trying to calm him down when he noticed that you weren't there for the entire duration of the party.**

**But on a higher note he loved his presents, you should have seen his face. I mean the way it lit up made my heart want to explode with happiness. But your absence made everything darker than it had to be.**

**I do love you Edward, with all my heart but I need to think of what is best for our children! I will call you when I get to wherever I am going. I love you, Edward. I hope things can change.**

**Yours forever,**

**Bella xoxox **

Once I finished writing, I folded the paper and scribbled Edward's name on the front. And then I gave it a small kiss and placed it on the kitchen table. I knew that he would find it. And I knew that what I was about to do would break his heart.

I picked up the suitcase and slipped it into the boot of the car. I hurried back inside and packed all of EJ's birthday presents into a cardboard box and squished it into the small space beside the bulging suitcase.

And finally I walked back indoors and picked up a sleepy EJ. Once we were both buckled in, I took off down the road, trying to dry the tears that were dribbling down my face.

I just hoped I was doing the right thing, even though I loved Edward dearly, I needed to this. I needed to do this for me and for my children_._

**N/A: Well that's the end of another chapter please, please review as it will make me very happy and if you want to see what happens next quicker then you will need review.**

**Also a massive thank you to my Beta (As Hearts Collide) aka Imsy who did a brilliant job with this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer

**N/A: Hi every one this is the last chapter of (Is love eternal). I have loved writing it and I feel all warm inside due to the response I got for this story so thank you **

**I would like to give an extra big thank you to the people who reviewed chapter 3. So here I go! Bellaangel383, VampireNightRider, ****littlemizzchancey, AliceCarlisleFan, Edwards squeaky chew toy, TwilightFan2694, MsNathalie23, team jacob 4 ever126, SkyBlueSw,****jess1984, fdaleny214 cullenisabella.**

Edward's Pov:

I couldn't believe what had happened today, everything just kept going wrong. Today was my son's second birthday and I had promised Bella that I would be there to celebrate with our family and friends. I never planned on going into work! I had booked the day off over two months ago so I could be there for EJ but early that morning I was called and practically begged to come in.

There had been a major accident with a bus full of children and as a result I was needed to treat them all so I agreed to go in but little did I know that going into work that day would be the worst mistake I had ever made in my life.

Even though I had promised to be at my son's birthday party, I just couldn't get away and god, did I know that Bella was going to be furious! I knew that I had disappointed our son on his special day.

I felt like crying as I recalled the loss of my second patient. He had a punctured lung and I hated to see any child die but what distressed me most was that this little boy looked so much like my son. It was like someone was trying to tell me something but I needed to stay and help as there were still over twelve children that had yet to be seen.

Remembering today's events was taking its toll on me and all I wanted to do was be home with Bella and EJ. On my way home I stopped off at a local minute mark so that I could big up a big sorry gift for EJ and some flowers and chocolates to help butter Bella up.

Once I was inside I grabbed a trolley and started pushing it around the store until I game to a giant sized Peppa pig teddy which was perfect. I knew my son loved Peppa pig. I also found him an animal drawing pad with felt tips and a train track which came with over twenty seven trains and accessories.

Knowing that EJ would love the gifts I decided to go find something for Bella. I quickly spotted a large bunch of flowers which were a mixture of different colours, followed by a bottle of Bella's favourite wine and some of her beloved milk chocolates.

Finally I was feeling satisfied with what I had found, so I made my way to the till to pay for the items. Of course the presents burned a hole in my pocket but I didn't even mind as long as my family would find some joy in them.

It took me about twenty five minutes from the shops to arrive home which was fast as I had been speeding to try and make it home before EJ went to bed.

As I pulled into the driveway I noticed that something was off, as all the lights were off and Bella's car was missing which meant that EJ and Bella weren't home.

Shrugging it off I climbed out of the car and grabbed the presents from the boot.

My arms felt like they were going to collapse by the time I reached the front door, but luckily I didn't drop anything. Barely managing, I made it to the settee. I flopped down and placed the presents beside me.

After waiting twenty minutes I started to get worried and I quickly made the decision to call Alice. It rang four times and Alice answered in an aggravated tone.

"What do you want? If Bella kicked you out you're not coming here!" I quickly flinched back from the phone hearing the venom in my sister's voice. It scared the hell out of me.

"Oh come on Alice! You know I didn't intentionally miss EJ's party! Has Bella left yet?" I pleaded.

"What? Bella's not home yet? They left over an hour ago, Edward." Alice asked, I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Are you sure Alice? Who did they leave with?" I asked, panicking slightly.

"They left with Carlisle and Esme when you failed to come and collect them Edward!" Alice hissed angrily.

"I'm going to try and reach Mum and Dad. Alice, I'll call you back after I have spoken to them." I replied, feeling rather flustered.

"Ok Edward." Was the only reply I got. The dial tone beeped loudly before I hung up. Alice had slammed the phone down on me.

Without a second thought I dialled Carlisle's number. I needed to know if Bella and EJ were safe.

Carlisle answered after the two second rings "Hello son, what can I do for you?"

"Dad is Bella still with you? I asked cutting right to the chase.

"Sorry son but Esme and I dropped Bella and EJ home around forty five minute's ago!" Carlisle told me.

"Oh ok. Can I call you back in a minute Carlisle?" I asked. I was in a state of shock as I tried to think about where Bella could have gone with EJ at this late hour but I kept coming up with nothing.

"Of course, call us if you need us Edward." Carlisle replied before hanging up.

I ran into the kitchen looking for Bella's new number. I had forgotten to store it in my phone this morning as I had left in quite a hurry.

As I shuffled through the magazines on the table, I noticed a piece of paper, folded neatly into a square from the corner of my eye. I rapidly made my way across the room until I stood face to face with it. It was addressed to me.

For some reason my heart started to beat uncontrollably. I knew that what ever was on this piece of paper had been written by Bella as it was in her clumsy handwriting.

I closed my eyes and speedily unfolded the note and began to read in hope that it would tell me she had just popped out and would be back soon but that sadly was not the case.

As soon as I read the words _Dear Edward,_ I knew something was up.

_I can't believe that it has come to this but when you didn't turn up for EJ's party that was the last straw for me, Edward. Do you what has happened today? Of course not. You were not there to witness it as you promised you would be._

As I finished reading the sentence Bella had written I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my heart as if I knew the note would just get worse if I kept reading but for some reason I needed to find out what Bella had to say. So I carried on reading as each word tore my heart out little by little.

_So let me clue you in on today. Our son choked on his cereal and I almost had a panic attack but you didn't answer your phone. So I had to call Carlisle to check on him when really it should've been you._

I couldn't believe EJ had choked and a thousand questions flew through my head, was EJ ok? What did Carlisle say? When did Bella call me? I didn't have any missed calls did I? I continued to read, searching for answers.

_But that's not the only time that EJ has been feeling distressed today! I spent a good half an hour trying to calm him down when he noticed that you weren't there for the entire duration of the party._

I knew that EJ had been distressed but I hadn't realised how much my absence had upset him. Regret took over and tears started to dribble down my cheeks.

_But on a higher note he loved his presents, you should have seen his face. I mean, the way it lit up made my heart want to explode with happiness! But your absence made everything darker than it had to be._

_What had I done?_ My heart shuttered as I read the last part of the note.

_I do love you Edward, with all my heart but I need to think of what is best for our children! I will call you when I get to wherever I am going. I love you, Edward. I hope things can change._

What did Bella mean by our _children_? "_We only have EJ!" _I thought to myself but suddenly something clicked.

Bella couldn't be pregnant. Could she?

Oh god, what have I done? I had put work before my family once again and it had cost me everything. I needed to sort it as soon as possible but I had no idea where they went, but I knew I still had a chance. Bella had written that she still loved me and I was going to do everything humanly possible to make it up to her.

I swiftly broke out of my frozen state and phoned the bank to check if there was any recent activity on our joint account. If she had used the card, I could trace where she was staying. Luckily Bella had used her credit card in a small hotel about a hour away from Forks.

Without a moments hesitation I jumped into my car and was on my way. I silently promised myself that I would not let Bella slip through my fingers. I loved her more than life itself.

Knowing that I could lose my family made me want to scream. I would do anything to prove to Bella that I was going to change for her and our family even if it meant me quitting my job to spend more time with them.

My hands were clenched around the steering wheel as I drove, I wanted to go faster but I had to stay within the speed limit as the last thing I needed was to be pulled over and for Bella to get away from me.

After what seemed like years I finally reached the hotel where my family was staying, it was raining heavily and it was pitch black outside but fortunately I could see standard size light just across from where I parked.

Not really caring about the rain I pulled my door open and made a mad dash across the car park in hope of getting to Bella and EJ quicker. At last I reached the check in area where an elderly lady was reading a large book.

"Excuse me; I am looking for my wife, Isabella Cullen. She would have checked in around about two hours ago and there would have been a little boy with her. Have you seen them?" I asked desperately and the elderly lady looked up at me through her glasses.

"Oh yes, dear! I remember a young lady holding a little toddler in her arms. She checked in around two hours and a half hour ago. I gave her room number thirty-one." The lady replied slowly.

"Thank you!" I shouted, already running for the stairs.

At long last I arrived at the room where Bella and EJ were hopefully staying. I gradually bought my hand forward to knock on the door as loudly as possible.

I hoped that Bella could hear me; she might have gone to bed. I waited anxiously for the door to open. I closed my eyes and leant against the door praying that Bella would open it.

Bella POV:

I decided to check into a hotel for the night when my tears finally became too much; I could barely see through the windscreen and I wasn't going to risk EJ or my baby getting hurt out of stupidity.

So that's why I am currently curled up on a battered, old sofa trying to hold myself together. EJ was sleeping soundly in the next room which I was grateful for as I knew he would never forgive me for taking him away from his Daddy, no matter how mad he was with him.

I kept thinking about the baby that might be growing inside of me and how I was taking the opportunity for Edward to see me carrying our baby away from him. He never got a chance with EJ as he was in a coma for the first five months of my pregnancy, so I felt really bad taking it away from him again.

My heart just kept on breaking, splitting down the middle as sobs shattered through my body. I needed to calm down; it wasn't good for the baby to be so stressed. I tried to relax but it was useless. I just wanted to be near Edward.

Another shudder of unease shot up my spine as I thought about him. I knew Edward had to decide between us and his job as it always seemed to be getting in the way of our family.

Not having the heart to ask Edward to give up something he loved doing, I decided to grin and bear it, in hope that things would slowly start to change...but they never did.

So here I was! An emotional wreck on a matted couch when I heard a loud forceful knocking on our hotel door.

I started to shake with fear as I remembered stories about young girls getting killed in hotels so I chose to stay put in hope that who ever it was would just go away.

I was still staring at the door when I heard a tormented scream come from outside and in that moment I was on my feet rushing towards the door. I would know that voice anywhere. The thought of Edward being hurt send panic through my system and I pulled the door open to see my life on his knees, only a foot away.

I could hear him muttering my name over and over again, he looked totally and utterly defeated.

"I'm too late." He whispered to himself.

My heart bled at the sight before me.

Without a moment's hesitation, I squatted down to Edward's level and whispered his name. I was finding it very hard to find my voice. Only a second later Edward raised his head slightly and his blood shot eyes met my red, puffy ones.

"Bella." Was all he said, before he scrambled forward and pulled me tightly against his body.

I tried to move slightly back so I could look him in the eyes but Edward just pulled me closer to him if that were possible.

"No, please no!" He muttered repeatedly under his breath.

" Edward!" I cried before I took a deep breath and said what I needed to say, "Edward...we're not coming back with you. Please try and understand that I can't let you break your promises any more." I tried to move out of his grasp again.

"No Isabella, I won't lose you. If you won't come back with me then I going with you. I tried so hard to get away from the hospital but a coach filled with children was involved in an accident. Some of the children have minor injuries but this one boy reminded me so much of EJ that I couldn't stop fighting for him. I never thought I would lose him Bella, you should have seen the heartbroken expression on his parent's faces when they arrived at the hospital to find out their son was dead!" He pleaded with me as he sobbed into my hair.

"You need to understand how you broke your promise, Edward! It's not going to be easy to forgive you! Our son could have choked to death today and you weren't there to help me! He's my first child! I didn't know what to do!" I murmured brokenly as another sob racked through my body.

"I'm sorry Bella, please! If I knew that our son was choking I would have been there in a heart beat, you both mean the world to me Bella!" He told me, cupping my face in his hands. And then he looked uncertainly at my stomach.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Are you... I mean are you... pregnant Bella?" Edward asked, his voice turning soft.

"I might be." I answered truthfully as I brought my hand to my stomach.

"Oh Bella, that's great!," Edward said excitedly as he started laying soft kisses all over my face.

"Is it Edward?" I shouted pulling away before I continued "My husband is barely home and even when he is there, he's doing something relating to work and to top that off he missed his own son's birthday party!"

"Bella, I'm sorry! Please give me one more chance! I'll quit my job at the hospital and go and work with my father, tomorrow me, you and EJ can celebrate his birthday! Just the three of us with no distractions! Please Bella!"

I looked at him for a few moments before speaking.

"You've got a lot of making up to do Mr. Cullen." I said getting to my feet, offering my hand to him and pulling him into the hotel room.

_**The morning after Bella Pov:**_

I woke up with my arms wrapped around EJ and I could see Edward snuggled up close to him. All I could feel was love even though I was still so angry at him.

Needing the toilet, I decided to get up and use the bathroom only to return to little EJ awake in Edward's arms and staring at him in amazement.

"Mummy! Daddy here!" EJ muttered softly.

"Yes, would you like to go get some breakfast with mummy from the café or would you like to wait with daddy?" I asked as I walked towards the suitcase.

"Go with mummy!" EJ said, grinning at me.

"Ok, we need to change your nappy and put you in a new pair of clothes first." I said gently.

"Yeah!" EJ replied happy.

I walked closer to him and swiftly lifted him into my arms. After washing him under the shower I put a clean nappy on and found his Peppa pig clothes set.

Just as I finished dressing him, I heard a panicked scream.

Rushing out of the bathroom I found a heart-broken looking Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. His entire body was shaking.

But before I could reach out and comfort him EJ came waddling forward with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy?" He whispered urgently.

Edward's head snapped up and he quickly lifted himself off the floor. He rushed forward and pulled EJ and I into his arms.

"Thank god! I thought you'd changed your mind, Bella." He whispered.

"Never. EJ and I were just going to pick up some breakfast. Would you like to come?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Edward replied linking our fingers together and I smiled.

After breakfast we found a park for EJ to play in, I could tell EJ was having so much fun as he whooshed down the slide. Edward kept a close eye on him but never left my side.

I could tell that he was truly sorry for what he had done and I found myself loving having my husband back to how he was when we first got married.

We must have been there for a couple of hours as we heard the ice cream van pull up and decided to get some but on our way back from the park, Edward's phone started to ring and I silently begged he wouldn't answer it. Much to my dismay he did but the conversation did not turn out the way I expected.

And then I heard the words that made me fall in love with Edward all over again.

"I'm sorry but I quit. I refuse to lose my family because of my job. So if you'll excuse me I have my wife and son to attend to," The moment he hung up I was in his arms.

"Thank you." Was all I said before crushing my lips against his in a passionate kiss.

I could see things finally looking up for all of us and I knew with Edward by my side everything would be okay. But I also knew I would never forget what Edward had done to me and EJ but I was willing to give it one more shot. After all, what is love all about?

**N/A: Thank you to (As Hearts Collide) aka Imsy who was the brilliant Beta for this story and don't worry we will be working together again soon lol.**

**I hoped you liked the end please, please review as this chapter took we forever to write and it would make me smile. **

**All so please check out my new story (A Wolf's love) It will keep you wanting more as Bella asks the one simple Question why did I have to Imprint on a vampire and you will ever guess who that vampire is lol.**

**Best wishes until the next time love gem xoxox **


End file.
